


final project

by skigirl51



Series: isos project [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skigirl51/pseuds/skigirl51
Series: isos project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649092
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Dinker Cope

Cope was a part of the Academy of National Sciences at Philadelphia. Unlike his rival Marsh, he was born into a Wealthy Quaker Family in Philadelphia. One his marked personality traits was his quick temper, which fueld his and Marsh's rivalry. A fun fact is that he was a supporter of neo-lamarcksim, a theory of evolution other than Darwinism that has since been disproved. He married his cousin (inbreeding?) and they had one child.   
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

Othniel Charles Marsh

Marsh was the Head of the Peabody Museum of Natural History at Yale, a museum he got his uncle to build for him. His upbringing itself was unlike Cope's, in that he grew up in a poor family but with the support of a wealthy, philanthropic uncle, George Peabody. Unlike Cope, was much slower, methodical, and was an introverted character. He was not a supporter of neo-lamarckism but of Darwin's Theory of Evolution. A fun fact about him is that he was a lifelong bachelor, and never got married. He graduated from Yale.   
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Cope from Berlin  
  
Named a species after you!  
  
Awesome, same!  
  
No homo tho  
  
yeah, totes  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Charles Marsh, Berlin 1864  
  
Wanna collect fossils in New Jersey?  
  
Marl Pits?  
  
My friend says there are lots of fossils!  
  
Next Tuesday?  
  
Train station at Noon?  
  
Sounds good!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Charles Marsh, Berlin 1864  
  
Dude there are so many fossils here  
  
Right?!!  
  



	6. Chapter 6

From: cmarsh@gmail.com

Subject: Fossil Collection

To: pitoperator1@gmail.com

Hi Pit Operator 1, 

My name is Charles Marsh, one of the paleontologists who was here yesterday. I understand that the pit will yield many future findings, and was thinking that in the future, all fossil findings would be diverted to me above other paleontologists. Even Edward Cope. I am a well-off man, and further have the support of my rather wealthy uncle, who you might have heard of. I'm _sure_ we could work something out. 

Thanks, 

Charles Marsh 


	7. Chapter 7

Marsh, Enemy  
  
How could you?  
  
??  
  
You bribed the pit operators!  
  
? What are you talking about?  
  
Don't lie.  
  
Ugh fine, I did it.  
  
So what?  
  
Don't talk to me again.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Dear Newspaper, 

I was looking at paleontologist Edward Cope's reconstruction of a pleiosaur that you recently wrote about in an article and thought I should point that it's wrong. He messed up. He put the head where the tail should be and put the tail where the head should be, making the dinosaur completely wrong. 

Your's Truly, Charles Marsh 


	9. Chapter 9

Marsh, Enemy  
  
My reconstruction was correct!  
  
The pleiosaur is right!  
  
Don't take it personally  
  
We all make mistakes.  
  
That's not a mistake!  
  
You're lying!  
  
I'm really not  
  
:)  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Cope  
  
You're collecting in my territory!  
  
I always collect here!  
  
There's no sign that says it's yours.  
  
Besides, I want to bone hunt here.  
  
Uuughhh. >:(   
  



	11. Chapter 11

From: governmentcontact1@us.gov

Subject: The US Geological Survey

To: ecope@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Marsh, 

You have been granted a position on the US Geological Survey, a geological survey across the US. Your position will be under Mr. Ferdinand Hayden. Though he has granted you the position, it will not be paid, as we assume the honor of working with the government to collect fossils will be enough to pay the bills. Please respond to accept the position as soon as possible, or it shall be given to another candidate. 

Sincerely, 

Random Government Drone 


	12. Chapter 12

Joseph Leidy  
  
Hey Joe  
  
Did you hear the good news?  
  
I'm joining you and Hayden at the survey!  
  
Oh... cool, I guess  
  
I've already collected a lot of bones  
  
Hope you don't mind  
  
Uh, I kinda do?  
  
Why didn't you wait for me?  
  
I don't have to.  
  
I didn't know you would join.  
  
Well now you do.  
  
Wait for me so I can collect some.  
  
And get back at Marsh, hehehehe  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Fielding Meek  
  
Wanna bone?  
  
Totally, where?  
  
Fort Bridger, Wyoming  
  
Awesome  
  
I'll put together a team.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Breaking News!** Famed paleontologist Edward Cope has just discovered the full fossil remains of a dinosaur named the Agathaumas Sylvestris. More discoveries to come!


	15. Chapter 15

Cope  
  
Dozens of new species, huh?  
  
Yup.  
  
Using your money to go places  
  
Fits your personality.  
  
I was _offered_ the position.  
  
I did nothing wrong.  
  
Congrats I guess.  
  
Whatever.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

From: ecope@gmail.com

Subject: Expedition at Ford Bridger

To: randomguy1@gmail.com

CC: randomguy2@gmail.com

Dear Workers,

Thank you for agreeing to work with me on my expedition in Fort Bridger, Wyoming. I have already discovered one major fossilized dinosaur and given time, we can discover more. I have enclosed the contracts with the terms of your pay and hours below. Please sign them as soon as possible so I can book your train tickets.

Thanks, 

Edward Cope 


	17. Chapter 17

Random Guy 1  
  
Are we gonna tell Cope?  
  
Tell him what?  
  
That we are working for Marsh  
  
Oh. That.  
  
Neither of them needs to know?  
  
uh huh.   
  
Oh fine, I'll tell Marsh.  
  
He'll make us quit.  
  
Better than losing both jobs.  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Have discovered the Uintatherium dinosaur. Will publish more later. Cope 

Have discovered the Loxolophodon dinosaur. Will publish more later. Marsh 

Have discovered the Eobasileus dinosaur. Will publish more later. Marsh 

Have discovered the Dinoceras dinosaur. Will publish more later. Cope 

Have discovered the Tinoceras dinosaur. Will publish more later. Marsh 


	19. Chapter 19

Marsh, Enemy  
  
Your naming system is wrong.  
  
Everyone accepts it.  
  
hehehe  
  
Get with the times.  
  
My naming system is more valid.  
  
Nope  
  
It's the Cinocerea order.  
  
Hmff. You're just wrong.   
  



	20. Chapter 20

Breaking News!! Famed Paleontologist Charles Marsh just took his very last trip with Yale to discover fossils. If Mr. Marsh is to make more discoveries, he must do them on his own or find more help. How will Edward Cope react to this? Find out more on Keeping up with the Bone Wars.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow! Our favorite Edward Cope has signed a contract with the Army Corps of Engineers. An interesting choice, since now he has to travel with them and is limited. Will his enemy Marsh take advantage of this? Is Mr. Cope hiding something up his sleeve? Find out more on Keeping up with the Bone Wars.


	22. Chapter 22

From: cmarsh@gmail.com

Subject: Fossils

To: siouxchief@gmail.com 

Dear Sioux Chief whose name no one knows because people are racist,

My name is Charles Marsh, a paleontologist. I understand that your tribe and the army are having some trouble at this moment, but would it be possible for me to go peacefully into your territory in order to collect some fossils? I will leave immediately afterwards and am not working with the army. I also happen to have a rich uncle and some money to my name, so I'm sure we could work something out. 

Sincerely 

Charles Marsh 


	23. Chapter 23

Charles Marsh has _certainly_ struck back! He struck a daring deal with the Chief of the Sioux tribe to take some fossils from the Black Hills in exchange for money that Mr. Marsh readily gave. These fossils are set to come out in the next scientific journal article he writes and I for one, cannot wait to see what he has discovered? Does Mr. Cope know about this discovery? What was his reaction? Find out more on Keeping up with the Bone Wars. 


	24. Chapter 24

Marsh, Enemy  
  
Wow, seriously?  
  
Bribery?  
  
All's fair in love and war.   
  
Yeah, sure  
  
Bribery's the only thing you have.  
  
I use my skill, unlike some people.  
  
You're just jealous.  
  
I made a huge discovery  
  



	25. Chapter 25

There has been a pause in our favorite Bone Wars, unfortunately. Mr. Marsh and Mr. Cope, after years of flinging their money left and right to collect fossils, have finally lost their money. It has taken until 1875, but it happened. This means that our newsletter will be suspended for the time being, until the two pick up again. Signing Out, Keeping Up with the Bone Wars. 


	26. Chapter 26

From: alakes@gmail.com

Subject: Fossil Discovery

To: cmarsh@gmail.com

Dear Charles,

My old friend, how have you been? I have the wildest story to tell you. I was hiking the other day with some friends and examining the rocks when we came upon the most stupendous discovery of bones. Now, I know that you are in the bone business and this might be just what you need to pick up momentum again. Please Respond, because I must give the discovery of these bones to _someone_ , and I would prefer it be you.

Your old friend, 

Arthur Lakes 


	27. Chapter 27

From: alakes@gmail.com

Subject: Fossil Discovery

To: ecope@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Cope

My name is Arthur Lakes. I was hiking one day when I came upon an absolutely stupendous deposit of bones. The other paleontologists I emailed did not respond, and I am hoping you will. They are in the Black Hills, and if you would come to collect the bones, I believe they form a creature absolutely gigantic.

Sincerely, 

Arthur Lakes 


	28. Chapter 28

From: cmarsh@gmail.com

Re: Fossil Discovery

To: alakes@gmail.com

Dear Arthur,

How wonderful to hear from you! This deposit of bones sounds wonderful, and I must get my hands on it at once. Please send all the bones to me via package, and I will pay for the entire trip, of course. A $100 payment should also suffice for telling me about these bones at once. 

Thanks, 

Charles Marsh 


	29. Chapter 29

From: alakes@gmail.com

Re: Fossil Discovery

To: cmarsh@gmail.com

Dear Charles,

I will, of course, send all the fossils I have to you at once. There is, however, one slight hitch. Because you were so slow in replying I assumed that you did not want to fossils, and sent them off to another paleontologist. You might have heard of him: Edward Cope? I will send for the fossils back at once so that you may publish the full findings, and I'm sure that he will be agreeable. 

Sincerely, 

Arthur Lake 


	30. Chapter 30

Charles Marsh is back, and with a vengeance! He just published the fossil remains and ideas of this gigantic dinosaur, still unnamed, based on a discovery in the Black Hills. What is Mr. Cope's response? We do not know, but it's sure to be juicy! Keeping up with the Bone Wars is back! 


	31. Chapter 31

From: alakes@gmail.com

Subject: Fossil Return

To: ecope@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Cope,

One of my friends, a well-known paleontologist known as Charles Marsh, has finally responded to my email about the bones. He requests all of them at once, and I was hoping for my bones back. It is really quite unfortunate, but he is a good friend of mine and I would be remiss not to help him. Please send them at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely 

Arthur Lakes 


	32. Chapter 32

Marsh  
  
Seriously?  
  
You bribed _another_ person.   
  
Really, just to get the bones?   
  
I didn't bribe anyone.  
  
It's called friendship.   
  
You might have heard of it?  
  
This is a grave insult.  
  
I will be back.  
  



	33. Chapter 33

From: owlucas@gmail.com

Subject: Fossils

To: ecope@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Cope,

I recently discovered a huge cachet of bones near where I was exploring, and I thought I should email you, a well-known paleontologist, about my discovery. Hopefully, you can do something with the bones. 

Sincerely 

O. W. Lucas 


	34. Chapter 34

Edward Cope has struck back! He recently published his findings of numerous herbivore dinosaurs that he discovered from a bone quarry, and states that there are more to come in the future. Will Mr. Marsh go for the quarry? Will he find his own? Will there be sabotage? Let's find out. 


	35. Chapter 35

From: cmarsh@gmail.com

Subject: Fossil Return

To: owlucas@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Lucas, 

I recently heard about your fortunate discovery of a bone quarry that you then told my rival, Mr. Cope about. I was wondering if we could come to some sort of agreement where I too could set up a quarry and share in the discoveries that will be made? I will pay richly, of course.

Thanks, 

Charles Marsh 


	36. Chapter 36

From: owlucas@gmail.com

Re: Fossil Return

To: cmarsh@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Marsh,

No. If you're Mr. Cope's rival then I won't be letting you anywhere near my bone discovery. That would be rude of me, and I wouldn't want to betray my new friend. Your money won't work with me. 

Sincerely, 

O.W. Lucas


	37. Chapter 37

Marsh  
  
hehehehe  
  
Money can't get you everywhere.  
  
Please, he stays for _your_ money.  
  
You won this round.   
  
It won't last.  
  
So dramatic  
  



	38. Chapter 38

From: cmarsh@gmail.com

Subject: Como Bluff

To: harlowedward@gmail.com

Dear Messrs Harlow and Edwards,

My name is Charles Marsh, a paleontologist. I recently heard from a close friend of mine that while you two were working on the Union Pacific Railroad, you discovered a huge quarry of fossils in Como Bluff. As a well off scientist, I would pay you richly to reap just some of the rewards from this quarry. My men and I are already preparing to set up camp over there and collect fossils. Please respond, or we will assume an affirmative response. 

Thanks, 

Charles Marsh 


	39. Chapter 39

Mr. Marsh is back! At a new deposit of bones in Como Bluff, Mr. Marsh made some huge discoveries on dinosaurs. Some, such as the Stegosaurus, Allosaurus, and Apatosaurus could tell us a great deal about the dinosaur age and what they were like, along with their features. However, there is trouble brewing. Rumour has it that some of Mr. Marsh's workers are unsatisfied with what they are being paid. Is Mr. Marsh stingy with his workers and good to people he bribes? Find out next time on Keeping up with the Bone Wars. 


	40. Chapter 40

Cope  
  
You took my worker!  
  
He was unhappy.   
  
Maybe next time pay them better.  
  
Don't spend it all on bribes.  
  
I  
  
akshfajfoadsjfa  
  
Uuuugghhhh.  
  



	41. Chapter 41

The Bone Wars are _heating up!_ Sabotage! Drama! Resentment! Recently, Cope's worker Carlin locked Marsh's employee Reed out of the Como Bluff station and set up his own quarry! Even further, my sources state that Reed is spying on Cope in return, and has _cleared_ the bone fragments out from the quarries Marsh has already gotten to so that Cope cannot. Their workers are quitting in droves, tired of everything that is happening. We can only hope that some will stay, and that Marsh and Cope will continue to tell their tale. Currently, Cope is falling behind Marsh. Next time, on Keeping up with the Bone Wars, come back for more.


	42. Chapter 42

From: reed@gmail.com

Subject: Employment

To: cmarsh@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Marsh,

I understand that since I am employed by you I must inform you when I quit. That is now. It's happening. I'm just tired of all the sabotage and the hard work and being locked out, and you're still stingy with the salaries. It has only gotten worse this year; I'm not sure what it is about 1884. Ever since I was a child, it was my dream to become a sheep herder, and I'm finally going to follow that dream. Thank you for everything.

Sincerely 

Reed 


	43. Chapter 43

From: govt.official@gmail.com

Subject: Job

To: cmarsh@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Marsh,

The government is offering a job to you for your paleontology skills. Though it will be out of the spotlight that you are used to, it will be well paid and an opportunity to explore the bone arena more. Please respond ASAP to this job offer. I repeat, that the salary is extremely high. Higher than even I get.

Sincerely 

Random Government Official 


	44. Chapter 44

Cope  
  
So.  
  
I, uh, heard you can't find a job  
  
And?  
  
Here to gloat, are you?  
  
Who, me?  
  
I really should block you.  
  
You would never.  
  
Try me.  
  



	45. Chapter 45

Is trouble brewing in the world of Charles Marsh? Ten of his assistants have all quit within months of being hired out of sheer anger and frustration at what they call an irregular payment schedule that is minor at best, according to interviews they have given. Just what is happening in Marshland? Is his darker side coming out? More to come on Keeping up with the Bone Wars. 


	46. Chapter 46

The scientific community is, on a whole, ashamed of the Bone Wars. Yes, we enjoy seeing the exploits of our two intrepid paleontologists, but the scientific community abroad apparently finds the entire affair "an embarrassment to science". This is apparently because, in both of their haste to publish their findings, they don't double-check their work! Many things are wrong, others are misquoted, there are egregious misspellings in many if not all of their papers. Yet, scientists have taken sides. So tell us readers: are you Team Cope or Team Marsh? We'll publish the findings next time on Keeping up with the Bone Wars.


	47. Chapter 47

From: randomscientist@gmail.com

Subject: Grants

To: cmarsh@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Marsh,

Look, I understand that you are looking for grant money and some help for an expedition, but we have to decline. It is simply not beneficial on the whole to give grant money to someone like you. Someone... who is, shall we say, a liability. in the past, you have shown too much of a focus on revenge, sabotage, and bad science rather than good paleontology and a focus on writing correct, robust papers. I'm afraid that I simply cannot help you, though we may have been friends in the past. There is too much at stake.

Your Friend, 

Random Scientist 


	48. Chapter 48

From: randomscientist2@gmail.com

Subject: Promotion

To: ecope@gmail.com

Dear Mr. Cope,

After a vote, we at the American Association for the Advancement of Sciences are proud to promote you to the position of President of our Academy. Many members have stepped down lately, including your colleague Charles Marsh, and we have decided that you are the perfect fit for the role. With the promotion will come prestige, a higher salary, and more opportunities for paleontology.

Sincerely 

Random Scientist 2 


	49. Chapter 49

Marsh  
  
Guess who just got promoted?  
  
Me?  
  
Wanna try again?  
  
Yeah yeah, congrats I guess.  
  
:)  
  
Your fortunes haven't improved.  
  
It's temporary.  
  
Uh huh.  
  



	50. Chapter 50

Today is a momentous day, as the last day of Keeping up with the Bone Wars, we are sad to say. Yesterday, April 12, 1897, marked the death of one of our two favorite paleontologists, Edward Drinker Cope. May he Rest in Peace. The rivalry is officially over now, and while it had cooled down by their ending years, it will still vivid and bright. One of Mr. Cope's last actions was to donate his skull to science in the hope that it would be measured, due to the fact that skull size correlates with intelligence. It would make quote a momentous last episode, I suppose, but Mr. Marsh has shown no indication of answering the dead man's challenge. Intelligence would have been a final nail in the coffin for the loser, I suppose, but alas, we shall never know. 

So who won? Let us summarize. In sheer numbers, Mr. Cope discovered 56 species, while Mr. Marsh discovered 80. This can, however, be attributed to Mr. Cope's broader paleontological interests in more than just fossils, and this lesser money overall, while Mr. Marsh had the support of his wealthy uncle, and a very focused interest in the bones and fossils. 

They have defined the field of paleontology, a barely-there science before their work. While before, there were 9 named species of dinosaur, there are now more than a hundred. While American paleontology's reputation is not as clean as it once was, it is still there, and will no doubt clean itself off in a bit. We would like to thank Mr. Cope and Mr. Marsh for their work in discovering iconic species such as the triceratops, allosaurus, diplodocus, stegosaurus, camarasaurus, coelophysis, and more. Thank you, for everything. I am Riita Skeetter, your daily correspondent at Keeping up with the Bone Wars. This is our last episode, for now, and you may find me writing about the exploits of the Wright brothers.


End file.
